kyle needs to get off the grid
by doomforzombies16
Summary: next is a fourway zombies crossover
1. Chapter 1

**All righty then I watched snow day on ultimate Spiderman got the idea for this I will try to keep all **me story to be one huge story line.

I told everyone what happened on the grid for the twentieth time even though it happened in mid October and now it's the last day before winter/holiday break. I just finish a lightcycle/lightjet/atv like the one I made on the grid. At the end of day I walk outside then I dive open up my baton to lightjet flew off. I turn around and activated the light trail to spell see you next year then deactivated the light trail then engaged stealth mode and flew south (I don't do cold) then head east.

I find a island I like I land there chill out on the beach until I see a S.H.E.I.L.D aircraft come in for a landing I engage stealth again and watched as five teenagers walked out of the jet and started playing on the beach. After a little bit a little kid came out of the woods he looked familiar I couldn't put my finger on it. I couldn't hear them but the teens change to spidy, iron fist, white tiger, power man, and nova. Then they went to the jungle I tailed them for a bit then Flint appeared behind us after a bit I got a call from Laura. I made a microchip and implanted it in her head so if she got caught she could contact me for help. Then the jet took off then I took off for the helicarrier to save Laura. I got to New York then the S.H.E.I.L.D. jet crashed into the river then flint came out. Nova was about to blast flint. I turn the lightjet back to a baton dive right in front of the blast to save Flint. Nova stopped every one ran to me to make sure I was ok then I passed out.

I woke up I sit up the doctor said _"oh good you're up I'll go get director fury stay here" _I thought ha stay here he says I felt my head to see if my helmet was still on, it was now as for my tech I saw all of it. In my mind, I was thinking helmet check, tech check, save friends… I found the holding cells. Once I found Laura I broke down the cell door they had her sedated but me breaking down the door woke her up. She saw me started to attack me, I understood why. After a minute she realized who I was and started apologizing, but I stopped her mid way though and said it O. neither of us knew was I set off a silent alarm they sent spidy and his team to stop us. We start running to where they had flint we got there and spidy's team was right behind us. I was train by iron fist master sansei and knew how to use the iron fist. I used the iron fist to free Flint I yelled come on broke a window and pulled out my baton. Then Laura Flint and I dove out the window. I engaged the lightjet and started to fly away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. I plan to update the "minecraft project just got real" soon**

S.H.E.I.L.D. sent jets after us. Flint ask, _"Who are you"_ I said, _"I'm Kyle"_ he said, "_oh how you been bro"_ I said _"good could be better"_ I planned on once we lost S.H.E.I.L.D to head to the woods in Washington state but they shot us down. I guessed they think were dead because they did not circle around. I looked around to realize that we are near my research lab I put here because white chapel has weird readings of everything. Then I thought it would be a good lay low for a bit. I forged two sets of the stuff we needed so Laura and me can go to school. Flint would pose at our dad. We went to school on Monday i try not to make friends but failed unlike Laura by the way her name as far as anyone here is concerned is Kim Caffrey my new name Leon Caffrey and flints new name sandy. As I was saying, I met five people that I got along with them easily there name Benny Ethan Sarah Rory Erica. I got a weird feeling again, like when I was on the grid and somehow knew Kat was a 'user'. I had a weird feeling about Ethan when we shook hands.

A few weeks later I headed back to Bayville to tell nick that I'm alive, I saw him left school and dropped my wallet with a note inside saying ' I alive I can't tell u where I am but I won't be back soon for like a year hard to explain.' When I got back, I saw the xjet I found Laura and said _"Kim dad wants us home now" _she said, _"O.K." _we ran homeonce we got home I said _"I saw an xjet I think It would be best to stay home for the rest of the day"_. Next at school, Sarah asked me did I hear about john. I said no. Then asked, What about john? She said some of the xmen came to his house and said he was a mutant and asked if he wanted to come back to Bayville with them, he did. Then we here people chanting fight fight fight we run over to see what is happening Erica was fighting with Laura, right before Sarah and I could get in to stop them Laura flip Erica 10 times and walk away. At home, Laura told me that Erica is a vampire. I said "_whhhhhaaaaat." _Laura said_ "She attacked me that what started the fight."_ The next day I saw Sarah I went up to her and said, _"I know Erica is a vampire" _before she could reply an alarm Sarah asked what's going on? I run to my locker opened up a computer in my locker engaged a force field around the world to prevent a set of rockets my satellites pick up being launched for the moon. I said, _"They did make it" _Sarah asked _"who made what" _I reply by telling Sarah my true identity then I told her that I found a hidden Nazi base that had all sorts of files and records some of them were a bit out there like the Nazis having a base on the moon. Then the computer said air is now hazardous. knowing what Nazi where test with on the moon I knew we would all turn to zombie if I didn't happen to start testing with 115 and came up with a way to stop it from enter the body. I put the cure in the water for Whitechappel and Bayville and a few you tubers


End file.
